


Watching From Afar

by Lucicelo



Category: Murder Princess
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite knowing Alita could handle herself, Milano couldn't help the trembling coming from her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching From Afar

Milano stood in shock as she saw the enemy growing closer to the city. Alita, Dominikov and Pete were fighting their hardest against these soldiers but they couldn't have paid attention to every single person closing in. She saw Alita swinging her sword without any effort into a few men at a time while she threw some of her hidden knives at the ones behind her. 

Jodo stared at the battle, he wasn't even worried that their Queen would let anyone into the city. Especially when she had Dominokov and Pete helping her out, those two were not going to tire out anytime soon. He turned to Milano and saw her nervous expression as well as her cringe when Alita barely missed the sword coming from her left. 

He patted her hand tenderly, giving her silent support while Milano trembled slightly. Despite how well Alita and Milano hid their growing affections toward each other, Jodo knew better. He knew they had a secret relationship under everyone's noses. 

Milano knew Alita was powerful but she couldn't help but worry about her when she fought. There were so many ruthless soldiers who would do  _anything_  to win a battle. 

She saw the general call back his soldiers as Alita stood her ground. Blood splatters were all over her once pristine white dress, her eyes were narrowed while she assessed if they were trying to trick her into letting her guard down. When she saw they were indeed gone, she sheathed her sword.

Dominikov's scythe disappeared into his book while Pete relaxed while he sighed in exhaustion. Alita gave them both a high-five while they walked back inside of the kingdom.

When Alita got near them, Jodo told her as he started walking away. "Great job as always."

Alita snickered. "You know I won't let you all down," Jodo left since he knew they would not let down their guard with him around.

Alita turned to Milano with a big smile on her face. She peeked over her shoulder and saw Jodo was a good distance away she bent down and lightly kissed Milano. Her long blonde hair shielded them as Milano trembled at the contact. Her kisses always made her spirit soar. 

Alita grinned when she stopped kissing her. "Aw don't tell me you were nervous for me princess?"

Milano sighed as she bit her lip. "You know I always am.." Alita frowned as she pulled her into a tight hug. 

"I'll try not to make you nervous...but I am doing all of this to make sure you are safe. You know that right?"

Milano smiled lightly as she touched Alita's cheek. "I know, but I can't help it. You should change out of those clothes, your dress is all covered in blood Alita."

Alita stared at her dress as she shrugged her shoulders. "It's just a little blood but I'd rather not smell blood while eating our lunch." She wrapped an arm around Milano's body as she said. "Let's get going." Milano chuckled as she let Alita lead her back to the castle. 

Her trembles ceased but her heart raced while she stared up at Alita who smiled down at her. 

The End


End file.
